Does This Bother You?
by Akahana Rose
Summary: Their stuck in a classroom and Sakura gave up all hope to find a way out. Kakashi decides to play a game and confess his feelings that way. Does she return them?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.  
>So, here's the short story I told ya'll about.<br>SUMMARY  
>Kakashi and Sakura are stuck in the classroom alone. While Sakura tries to find an opening, Kakashi comes up with a way of confessing his feelings towards his former student.<strong>

I watched as Sakura tried to doors at the top of the stairs. I could hear her cuss under her breath and blush when she looked back at me. "Don't mind me," I said turning back to my orange book, which I knew would annoy her more. But, I wasn't paying attention to the smut, I was trying to figure out my poor confused heart. She was a former student of mine, and she had turned into a very young beautiful woman. I was falling for her, just like the rest of the male population in the Hidden Leaf Village.

I didn't know when I started falling for her. I guess it started when she had graduated from being my student to being Tsuandes. I suppose she was still very young then too right? I can't help but remember when she was so ecstatic that the Hokage was taking her on as an apprentice. I couldn't help but be happy for her, but I was going to miss those times when I was late and she would beat me.

I was fifteen years her senior. Clearly not someone she would be interested in. I hid my face further into my book as I blushed underneath the mask. I was glad for its protection for surly she would know something was up. I gave a sigh and put the book down, taking an interest in my former student clashing around the tables and such. I chuckled quietly and she turned those violent green orbs towards me.

"Is there something funny Sensei?" I loved how she said that, even though it made me twice as old as I looked.

"Don't call me that," I said gruffly getting down from my perch on the teacher's desk. "Well, it looks like we're stuck in here until the morning."

"My plants!"

"You worry about the strangest things Sakura." I patted her on the head, which might've been a terrible idea because she kicked me in the shin. "Alright, alright! It's not strange."

"Thank you."

"Just a little crazy." I grinned at her as she tried to catch me among the desks and various chairs. She finally stopped chasing me after ten minutes and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs to apparently wait out the night.

To spend an entire night with this young woman was almost every man's dreams and my mind couldn't help but go into the gutter like a terrible guy I was. I gave a huge sigh and plopped next to her, putting my face into the book again and not really reading what I've already read what seemed like a hundred times.

She took the book from my hand and her face blushed a bright red when she saw what I was staring at. "God, this is like the Karma Sutra. Except-"

"Better. I know." Sakura threw him back his book in disgust and took a sudden interest in the wall aside from her. I had to think of something to do fast before she was completely angry with me and wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the night. "Sakrua, I have a game."

The pink haired beauty turned to me, her eyes alit with interest. "It's called Does This Bother You?" I had to give myself credit. I had come up with the game on the spot and could see she was interested.

"How do you play?"

"Well, males go first and I do five things that could potentially bother you." She nodded and I got straight to it.

I held her hand in mine, asking, "Does this bother you?" She gave me a funny look and shook her head.

I kissed the top of her hand, asking, "Does this bother you?" She blushed slightly and shook her head again.

I ran a hand through her hair, asking, "Does this bother you?" She blushed deeper and shook her head.

I caressed her face asking, "Does this bother you?" She turned a bright red and shook her head again.

I was read y for the last one. I kissed her softly, putting my forehead to hers. "Does this bother you?" Her face was now as pink as her hair and she shook her head again. I gave a grin. "You passed."

She hit me on the head, tears in her eyes. Oh god, she thought I was playing with her emotions. "No Sakura…it's not like that." Damnit, I couldn't get the words out. I didn't know how to say it. Kakashi you are a damned fool.

She was still crying and she had her head turned away from me. I had been officially shunned. I finally just pushed it out of my mouth, "Sakura, I'm in love with you!" Those green eyes looked back at me and she put her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply.

I didn't need an answer from her as I laid her down on the floor, away from the camera's view. "We have all night."


End file.
